


The Prince In The Tower (AU)

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Joey is a barbarian looking for two missing princes. Instead he finds dragon and a prince trapped in a castle.





	The Prince In The Tower (AU)

 

Joey munched on an apple as he watched the merry band of nitwits attempt to fight the rather large dragon. Honestly, why he agreed to come here was making less and less sense to him every day, but he really hadn’t had much choice. He winced as one guy was thrown clear across the field before he pushed off of the tree he was leaning against. When he originally joined this group, it was with the understanding that when they defeated the dragon and saved the princes, they would split the reward fairly. However, as they traveled on, it became increasingly clear that they thought very little of the young barbarian and they planned on basically throwing him at the dragon and seeing if he could kill it before claiming the reward and keeping it all for themselves.

“Idiots.” he muttered as he walked away.

Sure, he was a barbarian and a proud one at that, but he wasn’t fucking stupid. He had never even fought a dragon before and he was not about to die here. He had a sister waiting for him at home that needed him. He eyed the tower before him and then looked back at the battle. According to the rumors, the reward for getting the princes back was massive and he truly needed the money. He kept a close eye on the battle, but they were pretty far away from the tower at this point. He got to the base and slowly walked around it before finding a door hidden behind some moss and ivy.

“Bingo.” he muttered as he popped the door open.

Thankfully his lock picking skills were up to snuff and he easily got inside. He entered the tower and looked around. It was pretty small if he was going to be honest, but it looked nicely decorated. Glancing around, he started to wander. He didn’t even really want to save the princes or slay the dragon, all he wanted was the reward. His sister, Serenity, was desperately ill and the reward would help him pay to have her healed. But maybe he could just steal something valuable? He idly picked up a vase on a table nearby and looked it over.

“Can I help you?” a voice called.

Glancing up, he was startled to see a young man watching him from nearby. Arms crossed, he looked a little more than miffed. His clothes were unkept and dirty, his face smudged with dust. He honestly looked like an orphan off the streets or something like that.

“Yeah, you know if this vase is worth anything?” he asked holding it up.

“It’s a cheap replica in the Kaiba Castle. So, no.” the man stated.

“Oh.” Joey muttered before tossing it over his shoulder.

The man yelped and caught it quickly before scowling.

“Excuse you! Don’t you know better than to destroy someone else’s property!” he snapped.

“You just say it was worthless.” Joey stated.

“That doesn’t mean I want it destroyed!” he snapped as he put it back.

Joey rolled his eyes and wandered over to a painting.

“What about this? Worth anything?” he asked, thumbing it.

“No, but it means something to me, so please don’t rip it off the wall.” the man stated.

Joey huffed. Was there anything of value in here?

“Alright, is there anything of value in here, Mister….?” Joey trailed off.

“Prince.” he replied.

“Huh?” Joey asked.

“Prince Seto.” the man, now called Seto replied.

Joey blinked and then reached into his pouch, pulling out the reward poster.

“Wait, you’re one of the missing princes?” he asked.

“Of course I am, who else would I be?” he demanded.

Joey scratched his cheek. Admittedly, that made sense, but the dirty clothes and unkept hair had made Joey think otherwise.

“So, you’re one of the missing princes. Huh.” Joey muttered as he folded it back up and put it away.

“I am and you are?” he asked.

“Joey. I actually came here with the nitwits outside to save you and the other prince.” Joey replied, looking around still.

“And yet, instead, you are in here, trying to steal from me.” Seto replied.

“Listen man, I have never fought a dragon before in my life. I was not about to be thrown into battle like a dragon chew toy so they could claim all the glory after slaying the dragon because I’m some smelly barbarian.” Joey said hotly.

Seto seemed concerned and a little nervous.

“Slaying the dragon?! They can’t do that!” he said moving up the stairs nearby.

Joey blinked and followed him up. When they got to the top, there was a small balcony and down below, they could hear cheering. It looks like the nitwits actually managed to bring the dragon down, though it was probably more because of how many there were than how skilled they were. As they celebrated, he could see the leader of the group raise his sword above his head before moving towards the dragon’s neck. Long and slender, the white dragon struggled against the ropes and chains holding it down.

“NO! STOP!” the prince screamed, panicked.

“Huh? Stop? Why stop? Isn’t the dragon the thing keeping you here?” Joey asked.

“The dragon isn’t a dragon! He’s my little brother! He was cursed, like I was! Please you have to stop them!” the prince begged, panicked.

Wait, the poster had said something about that, hadn’t it? Two princes? So the dragon was…?

“Ah, fuck.” Joey muttered.

The prince was panicking and yelling really loudly, but it was like no one down below could hear him. He saw them move in on the dragon and he knew had to stop it now. He jumped up on the ledge before diving off. He twisted around and landed solidly on the ground before charging forward. Sure, there were a lot of them, but he had the element of surprise. He easily knocked the leader off his feet, kicking away the sword when he dropped it.

“What the hell are you doing?” one person yelled as he darted towards the ropes.

A quick jerk of his wrist and the ropes came undone, releasing the dragon from it’s binds. It roared to life and the group, panicked, took off for the hills and Joey gave a nod before turning back to the dragon. It stood above him, mouth glowing with power and Joey wondered if this was the last thing he would see.

“Mokuba! Stop!” Seto yelled from the tower.

The dragon paused and turned its head. Mokuba, huh? It leaned over and rested it’s head on the tower, allowing Seto to reach out and pet him. Joey watched this all before sighing. Well, there went his reward.

 

“So, let me get this straight? Your father pissed off a witch, who waited until you guys were adopted to get her revenge. She tricked you guys into coming here, cursed you both and then left you here?” Joey asked after everything had been explained.

Seto sat below Mokuba’s head, idly scratching his chin. Joey sat across from them, rubbing his eyes and wondering how he got dragged into this mess.

“That is correct” Seto replied.

“Got it in one.” another voice said.

Joey’s head snapped up and he looked around.

“Um, did you hear that?” Joey asked.

“Hear what?” Seto questioned.

“A second voice?” Joey asked.

“Wait…” the voice said as Mokuba’s head moved closer.

“Can you understand me?” the dragon asked.

Joey just stared before nodding slowly. God, he could hear the dragon now? This was getting crazier by the minute.

“You really are just a little kid, huh?” Joey asked.

The voice was young, child like. Almost squeaky in a way. Joey snorted a bit as Mokuba huffed.

“That’s mean.” he whined.

“But true and funny.” Joey replied.

“Setoooo!” Mokuba turned his head, whining to his brother.

Seto snorted and covered his mouth. The dragon just whined more before huffing.

“You are both the worst.” he muttered.

Joey sat back against the tower wall and frowned. Well, he certainly wasn’t getting any treasure from this place and with the group gone, he was certainly not going to get anything from them either.

“So, Joey, why did you come here?” Mokuba asked after a while.

“For my sister. She’s...sick. Real sick and I needed money to have her healed.” Joey muttered.

“Oh, is she going to be ok?” Mokuba asked.

“I’m not really sure. She’s been sickly since we were kids, but lately it’s been getting worse.” he admitted.

“That’s why you were asking about the vase? And the painting?” Seto asked.

“Yeah, I usually don’t like to steal. I’ve worked hard for everything I’ve got, but the money they wanted is more than I could ever make in this lifetime. That’s why I joined the group. I hoped my share of the reward would be just enough that I could work for the rest of it and get her healed.” Joey explained.

“I see.” Seto muttered.

Joey sighed and rubbed his eyes. This situation was even worse than before. He knew that when the group got back, they would drag his name through the mud for this. He had kind of acted on instinct and now there was a chance it could cost him greatly.

“I wish there was something we could do.” Mokuba stated and Seto nodded.

“You did save Mokuba’s life.” Seto replied.

“Yeah, but that’s not gonna mean much.” Joey muttered.

Joey eyed the two and frowned. Seto was cursed to never leave this tower and as far as they could find, as long as Seto was trapped, Mokuba was stuck as a dragon in turn. Joey rubbed his chin and frowned. His buddy, Yugi and his lover, Atem were pretty strong mages in their own right, and they were in training under one of the greatest mages of their time right now. Maybe, just maybe…He got to his feet.

“I think I know what to do. You guys stay here! I’ll be back.” Joey said before darting down the stairs and out of the tower.

Seto and Mokuba watched him leave before Mokuba turned to Seto.

“He does realize we can’t leave, right?” Mokuba asked while Seto shrugged.

 

Joey returned a few days later with two other people. Yugi and Atem both eyed the large dragon with wariness, but Mokuba let them pass by without stopping them and they seemed to relax. As Joey led them into the tower, Atem leaned in.

“Joey, I don’t mean to be rude, but are you sure we can handle this? We are both just apprentices.” he muttered.

“Relax, I’m sure you guys can figure out something!” he said with a smile.

Yugi and Atem glanced at each other and nodded. They would at least try, after all he had helped them get their apprenticeship, so it was the least they could do. Seto watched them enter the tower and crossed his arms. He was dressed nicely for once, his hair was even `done neatly and Joey blinked, startled.

“Damn, you really are a prince.” Joey muttered.

Seto straightened up.

“Of course. Did you think I was lying?” he asked.

“No, but you looked like a gremlin the last time I saw you.” Joey replied.

Yugi snorted and covered his mouth with his hand. Atem just smirked.

“Anyway, this is Yugi and Atem. They are mages (in training, Yugi butt in). I’m sure they can help.” Joey said.

“Hello there. I am Prince Seto. You saw my brother outside.” Seto said as Mokuba peeked in from a window.

“Yes, Joey told us the whole story. Though, I am still not sure how much we can help.” Yugi muttered.

“Anything would be better than being trapped here.” Seto replied.

“True. Let’s start at the beginning. Do you remember what the spell was? Or even the chants the witch used?” Atem asked.

“I have those words burned into my brain. I doubt I would ever forget them.” Seto replied as they moved to sit down.

Joey stood by the window.

“It’s true, he recites them daily.” Mokuba stated.

“Really? All the time?” Joey asked.

Yugi and Atem both looked at Joey funny.

“Um, Joey? Who are you talking to?” Yugi asked.

“Mokuba.” he said thumbing in his direction.

Atem and Yugi blinked.

“The dragon can talk?” Atem asked.

“Of course, I can!” Mokuba snorted.

“Yeah, can’t you hear him?” Joey asked.

Both mages shook their heads no and Joey blinked. Atem pulled out a blank scroll to write the spell down on.

“Oh, that’s weird.” Joey muttered.

“Anyway, the spell went like this:

_ Day and Night, let he be trapped. _

_ Let the brick be his chains. _

_ Let the brother he loves be his slave. _

_ Forced to stay by his side all his days.”  _ Seto explained.

“Well, it’s short and to the point.” Atem said.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Joey asked.

“Both. Short spells often have less loopholes and tend to be more literal. But they can also be more easily broken.” Yugi replied.

“Ok, so let’s look at it.” Atem stated.

They bent over the scroll and spoke among themselves. Hours passed and they made some headway. The spell would definitely be broken on Mokuba if they broke Seto’s spell, but they couldn’t figure out a way to break his spell. Yugi groaned and leaned back in his seat.

“My head hurts.” he said.

Atem rubbed his eyes and nodded while Seto sat defeated. Joey sat against a wall, idly scratching at a brick when it cracked and a piece popped off. He sat there, staring at it before speaking up.

“What if it’s not the tower itself holding him here, but the bricks?” he asked.

“Huh?” Yugi asked.

“Think about it. It doesn’t say anything about the tower. So what if we just take a brick and he carries it on him?” Joey asked.

All of them stared at him before he grabbed the brick piece. Dropping it into a pouch, he threw it around Seto’s neck.

“You want me to carry a brick on me?” Seto asked.

“Why not? In a way, you’ll still be chained to them right?” Joey asked.

Seto looked between him, the pouch and the mages. Yugi shrugged.

“It’s worth a shot.” he stated.

Joey rolled his eyes and dragged Seto out of his seat before dragging him to the door. Kicking open the door, he pushed Seto. Normally, Seto would smack right into an invisible wall, but this time, he stumbled out into the sunshine and stopped. Standing there, Seto was unable to think past the thought of “I’m free, I’m free, I’m free!” His hands started to shake, his eyes started to water and he found himself looking down at the grass, unable to look away. How long had it been since he had felt grass under his feet?

“Seto?” Mokuba called, worriedly.

His face leaned in and Seto hugged him desperately.

“I’m free.” he whispered.

Joey, Atem and Yugi walked out behind him as he laughed loudly. He had been trapped for so long. The idea he was now outside was amazing. But wait.

“What about Mokuba’s curse?” Seto asked.

Yugi and Atem moved forward and eyed Mokuba for the longest time.

“I think I know just want to do. Prince Seto, stand back.” Atem said rolling up his sleeves.

Seto stepped away as Yugi rolled up his sleeves too. Together, they chanted in a language that Joey nor Seto understood. There was a flash of blinding light and when everything settled down, the dragon was gone. Seto let out a choked scream, terrified they had just killed his little brother when the two stepped back and a young man was revealed. Black hair and tan skin, he slowly sat up, looking at his human hands and fingers.

“Mokuba?” Seto called and he looked up.

“Seto?” he called back.

Seto darted forward and the brothers hugged each other desperately. Mokuba let out a soft sob as Seto rubbed his back. Joey watched this all with Yugi and Atem by his side.

“What did you guys end up doing?” he asked.

“That was the weakest part of the spell. We just tweaked it.” Atem said with a shrug.

“I guess we need to return the princes’ home, huh?” Joey asked and Yugi smiled.

“I bet you’ll get your reward now!” Yugi said and Joey nodded, but it was absently.

 

The journey to return the princes was certainly full of surprises. They learned that, while Mokuba looked human, he still had a lot of his dragon powers, they were just hidden. Like when he sneezed once and he accidentally sent their carriage on fire. Needless to say, they were a lot more careful after that. As they entered the town and walked towards the Kaiba Castle, Joey found himself drifting back from the group. He hated that he had become attached to the princes, that being with Seto and Mokuba almost seemed natural. The idea that they were about to leave and he was never going to see them again…

“Joey?” Mokuba called confused and he smiled.

“You guys go ahead. I saw something I want to grab for Serenity.” Joey said and they nodded.

Joey watched them get close to the castle, watched them stop to wait for him before he turned and walked away. Soon, they would be led in and the people would see the princes had returned home. Yugi and Atem would get the reward and Joey? Well, he would go back to being the barbarian he was before.

 

Prince Seto sat on his throne and sighed. It had been several long months since he had been returned home. It had taken a while to convince the people that he was the true heir to the throne, but when it was all finally settled, it was meetings on top of dinners on top of parties he now had to host and keep track of. But there was one thing he didn’t forget about.

“Prince Seto, the barbarian is here.” a guard said and he straightened up.

“Bring him in.” Seto commanded.

Mokuba glanced at him from his side and he could only pray it was the one they wanted this time. The sight of Joey walking through their doors sent a wave of relief through them.

“You called for me?” Joey stood there, arms crossed.

He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale. Seto was worried, but tried not to seem that way.

“Yes, my brother and I wished to thank you for returning us home all those months ago.” Seto stated.

“Ok, no problem. Can I go now?” Joey asked.

Mokuba and Seto frowned and looked at each other. Seto waved the guards off and they left, leaving Joey alone with the brothers.

“Why did you leave?” Seto demanded and Joey started to tap his foot.

“Just felt like it.” Joey replied.

“Joey, you wanted the reward, right? For Serenity?” Mokuba asked.

“I figured it out on my own. I don’t need the reward money.” Joey replied hotly.

Seto grit his teeth. They had traveled together, talked together, ate together, so why did Joey suddenly shut them out? Yugi and Atem refused to tell them what they thought.

“I don’t have to answer your questions. You said thank you, can I go?” Joey demanded.

Seto slammed his fist down on his armrest and scowled.

“What is wrong with you? Why did you leave!” Seto demanded.

“Because I’m a barbarian! Don’t you get it? I couldn’t claim the reward!” Joey snapped. 

Seto and Mokuba blinked, startled.

“That’s why I agreed to go with the group. Because barbarians aren’t allowed to take missions like that on their own. So even if I did bring you back, only Yugi and Atem would have been allowed to claim it anyway.” Joey stated angrily before looking away.

“I just...didn’t want you to see that. It’s embarrassing.” Joey admitted.

Mokuba frowned and Seto looked heated. That was insane. Joey had helped them, but because of what he was, he wasn’t allowed to claim the reward? Seto knew what he had to do. He stood up and walked over to Joey, who eyed him nervously.

“Captain!” he called.

A older man stepped into the room and eyed them.

“Yes, Sire?” he asked kneeling.

“From here on our, Joey is a member of the Royal Guard. He is allowed to come and go as he pleases and any rewards he earns will be given to him directly. As far as I am concerned, he is the first person I will go to for anything I need.” Seto ordered.

The guard looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Even Joey looked shocked.

“What? What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Fixing a mistake. You are a part of my Royal Guard now. I hope you can act like it.” Seto commanded.

“You princely asshole.” Joey muttered, but he was smirking.

Perhaps this reward was even better than the one he was supposed to get.


End file.
